


This Night Never Ends

by Liberty_Quill



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Quill/pseuds/Liberty_Quill
Summary: Nicole goes out with her friends looking to find her favourite band in the city, highly hung up on her ex. Waverly goes for a night out with her best friend and listen to some good music just to find a crazy night in front of her.I suck at descriptions...This is the Wayhaught version of Nick and Norahs Infinite playlist that no one asked for but i still decided to write...





	1. Where's Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FF. I love reading them but have never attempted one. This movie is one of my feel good movies but like anyone else i always imagine how it could look like with a queer couple at the helm so... I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy. Its short chapter i realise. Sorry.
> 
> PS: forgive any spelling mistakes i have no beta, and english is my second language.

Chapter 1

**Where’s Fluffy**

 

 

Nicole just lays there on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, debating what to do, it was not an easy choice after all she did not want to look desperate. Who was she kidding, she was desperate, she could not have a single thought that did not involve her. She had it bad and she knew it, she took up her cell phone and dialed the number.

“This is Steph, leave a message!”

Her cheerful voice was air to Nicole, her voice mail message was all that she got to hear from her ex girlfriend this days.

“Oh hi Steph, its Nicole, how are you? its 3pm now so you’re probably still at school, I’m home today, took a personal day, had some projects I needed to finish over here… nothing to do with you.” Nicole had been a bit depressed since her girlfriend of 6 months had broken up with her for no apparent reason.

‘I’m just checking in see how you’re doing, the last time we spoke some things were said that we both regret, it was just a bit hard when… you know... you broke up with me. On my birthday. Via text.

Also that mix CD that I left on your doorstep, is the last one you’ll be getting (CD pops out of the computer), kind of the last one. But anyway just give me a call, I’m doing really well, I hope you are too. Have a great weekend, just give me a call, bye” Nicole ends the message and presses the button on the phone. Phone beep, “your message has been deleted”

“Fuck!” Thats is it now she knows that the weekend is going to be shit.

Loud car noises brings Nicole back to the moment and she goes to look out the window to see an old van driving up to her house and knocking down the trash cans in front of the house.

When she comes out of the house her friends Jeremy and Thom are coming out of the car.

“Come one Nikky! were going out tonight!”

“Jeremy I’m really not in the mood to go out ok,But you guys go ahead.”

“Nikky we have a gig tonight ok! were playing and you are coming” Nicole just looked bored at Thom.

“Thom we don’t even have a drummer.” Nicole turns around and starts making her way back to the house.

“Yes we do!”

She turns around “you found  drummer? Who?” Jeremy runs to the an and pulls out a electronic drum set. “Jeremy that’s a children's toy. I’m going back in you guys have fun.”

The radio DJ started announcing from the car “alright everyone this is what you have been waiting for! ‘Where’s Fluffy’ will be playing a gig tonight in the city! We don't know the location yet but you know how it works well be dropping hints through out the night! You never know where they are going to show up! Follow those bunnies!”

“Come on Nikky!”, Thom wa really excited, its “Where is Fluffy! You can’t miss that!”

Nicole looked like she was wheing out the pros and cons of going out tonight to try and see her favorite band. “OK fine! But I’m taking my own car!” she ran in to the house to change for the night.

 

* * *

 

Bell rings on a private school

“Waverly!” Chrissy yells after her friend who is walking to her locker with headphones on and completely oblivious to the world. “WAVERLY!”

Chrissy finally catches up to her friend whos swaynging to whatever it is she’s listening to, and bumps her with her hip. “It’s Friday Pumpkin!”

“Chris hi.”

“Waves were going out tonight, it’s Friday and were going in to the city!”

“I don’t know Chris, I’m not really in for it and you always get too drunk and finds a random guy and leaves me all alone!”

“Baby girl has got a point there Chrissy. Don’t really like to agree with her but…” Waverly’s sister Wynonna walk from behind the girls “but you know waves if you feel up to it Me and Doc are going out to the city today so you know you won’t get left alone.”

“Yeah right you two are just as bad as her last time we went out I had to ride the train all by myself in the morning in the freezing cold and got grounded by Gus, while you snuck in and just went to bed without even checking that I was not in.”

“Well it’s not that I did not want to check on you it’s that I know you can take care of yourself and well… I was really drunk that night.”

“My point exac…”

“Hi Bitches!” Waverly got interrupted by one Stephanie Johnes, Queen Bitch of Purgatory Prep.

“Hi Steph.” the three girls greeted her simultaneously with identical eye rolls, Waverly goes back to putting the books she does not need for the weekend back in her locker and getting the ones she does need.

“Look guys!” she pulls out a mix CD with hand crafted custom cover “She sent another one! Isn’t she pathetic!”

Waverly eyes the CD, she can’t believe someone that would come up with those would have gone for someone like her. She was a horrible person, pretty easy on the eyes sure, but Waverly was sure she was the spawn of the devil himself.

“Sou you guys going in to the City tonight? I have a date with that College guy that has been eyeing me in the mall.”

Chrissy just looks at Waverly expectantly with hopeful eyes but allowing her friend to make the decision. Waves just could not say no, “yeah Steph were going in for the night.” she replied with a smile that just didn't quite reach her eyes.

Stephanie turns around to leave then and drops the CD in the trash on her way, Waverly quickly shuts her locker and walks in that direction followed by Chrissy.

“Don’t do it Waves.”

Waverly picks up the CD as Wynonna approaches them, “you’re pathetic Baby Girl” she says with a grin.

“She makes the BEST mixes! How anyone that comes up with this whent for Steph is beyond me, look at this cover art! Anyway I’m just going to download this in to my laptop, it’s nothing” she replies.

“Yeah Baby Girl, sure” “Yes, sure Waves” said Wynonna and Chrissy at the same time as they all start to walk out of the school.

“So how are we getting to the city today then? Since both of you are not drinking today maybe we can drive?”

“I promised no such thing!”

“Wyn you just said th…”

“Hey guys!”

Waverly just closes her eyes and releases a sigh for being interrupted by Stephanie once again, but she turns around with the Wynonna and Chrissy to hear what she has to say.

“Who’s Fluffy is playing a surprise gig in the city tonight, I love themt!”

“You mean Where’s Fluffy” Waverly corrects her with some excitement and annoyance at the girl.

“What ever. See you around Losers!”

Chrissy grabs Waverly by the shoulders and shaker her a bit. “Waves its Where’s Fluffy!” The girls just squeals in excitement and start walking again chanting “Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy…” Wynonna just rolls her eyes but starts following the girls to the carpark with a smile on her face.

 


	2. In to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole plays a gig, Waverly finds someone she likes, Chrissy gets drunk and Steph shows up with a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind words and the Kuddos. im trying to get the chapters a bit more interesting and descriptive. hope you like this one.

_Chapter 2_

**In to the City**

  


The plan was to meet Chrissy at the bus stop so they can ride to the city for the night around 7pm.

Waverly was not looking to a night out this Friday, but the prospect of getting to see her favorite band play, and even if she would hate to admit it, a night out with her best friend and sister would alway make up for some good fun memories and epic stories.

Even though now she felt better about their outing she was going for a more comfortable look tonight. She went for one of her favorite black skinny jeans paired with a burgundy v-neck top, she decided to go with a sports bra under it for comfort sake even if Chris would kill her if she knew, and a black cardigan that was warmer than it looked, and her black boots with a slight heel that would give her that bit extra hight and still not sacrifice her goal since finding Fluffy usually meant they would be hopping between clubs around the city.

When she got to the bus stop Chrissy was there already carrying a bottle of pepsi that by the smell of it it had a bit more than that inside, Waverly could do nothing else but roll her eyes at her friend and prepare herself for a night of taking care of her drunk friend just as she had promised it would not happen tonight.

“Waves! Tonight will be so great!” the girl yelled as her friend approaches her. “Wheres Wyn?”

“She left the house about 2 hours ago to meet Doc, I’m guessing we’ll run in to them at some point tonight.” she replied with a shrug, she loved her sister but had learned that she was like a wild horse roaming free lands and just went with it.

As the two girls got in to the bus Chrissy was well on her way to being quite drunk but Waverly was now determined to have a good time.

 

* * *

 

There was no way Nicole was going to miss the opportunity to see Fluffy play a live impromptu gig in the city even if her heart ached. So she put on her best skinny jeans that had a nice dark blue wash faded in just the right spots and that she new she looked good on, her all black converse, her Bowie t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off just like a muscle shirt that gave of just enough of a view of her bra and topped it off with her favorite jacked, a gas station server jacket with a name patch with the name Salvatore on it. She knew she looked good in that with her flaming red hair chin length just a little eyeliner for makeup. She knew that she was hoping to run in to Steph and that she would find her alluring enough to the girl to strike a good conversation, she sighed thinking of her hopelessness.

She could not figure out why Stephany had broken up with her and that was bothering her and she was sure that was part of the reason she could not get over the girl. It had been a good six months of dating, she was always very attentive, that was just the kind of person that she was, Steph had never shown any signs that she was not happy in the relationship. They had only had one silly fight that had ended up in really hot make up sex, even though the other girl was a bit of a pillow princess Nicole liked to please her partners, and when the girl did get in to it, it was really good for Nicole as well. She was really hoping she could get some answers tonight.

That’s how she found herself inside her tiny little car heading to the city, to play a gig, find her favorite band and hopefully get some closure on her failed relationship or win the girl back.

She had to meet Jeremy and Thom at Shorty’s, that’s one of the clubs they played more regularly, tonight their band name was ‘The Jerkoffs’. They could not settle on a name Jer and Thom kept fighting over what to name the band and she could not be bothered to interfere, and some of the arguments made for some very interesting moments, so she would just leave them to it and go along with whatever they decided.

Shorty’s was a smoky little club that welcomed every crowd but the indie bands and some queer centric bands played and everyone would start their night there plus they were more relaxed in regards to ID issues when you knew the right people.

She met the guys at the alley in the back of the club caring her bass guitar case and they proceeded to unload the van of the sound equipment.

“I can not believe you guys took this gig with us not having a drummer, are we really using this shit to play tonight?” she asked her friends.

“Its no big deal Nikky.”

“Well whos going to operate this thing Thom?” Nicole looked annoyed.

“You are.” Jeremy said simply with a grin. Nicole just rolled her eyes and proceeded to carry her amp in to the venue.

 

* * *

 

Waverly and Chrissy arrived at Shorty’s and it was already quite busy, there was a long line and she just walked right to the from of it and said hi to the bouncer who let the two friends walk right in in front of everyone, all waverly could hear was people yelling how they had been waiting for an hour to go in, sometimes she felt bad but it was a minimal thing so she would not feel to bad.

Waverly spotted Wynonna at the bar straight away, she turned around to point it out to Chrissy but the girl had already made a beeline to the bar, she decided to let it go since her friend would never change and just headed in her sister’s direction.

“Doc!” she called out when she saw him just behind her sister. “You came! I’m so glad, I feel like I have not seen you in ages.” she reached on her tiptoes and hugged her friend and sister’s on again off again boyfriend.

“Waverly darling. It is nice to see you too.” he returned the hug warmly.

“Are you going to keep Wyn out of trouble tonight?”

“Now, now. You know no one has that much pull with your sister!” they both laugh and Wynonna just grins.

“Where is Chris Baby Girl?”

“Where do you think Wyn?”

That made Wynonna roll her eyes as she snaked her arm around Docs waist. “There should be some good music today at least, just let me know if you need me” she winks at Waverly who just smiles at her sister knowing fully well that she’ll disappear soon.

Waverly took this moment to go and talk to Shorty himself. The owner of the club was an old family friend and was one of her favorite people.

“Hey Shorty. Place looks packed. Busyness is good.”

“Hey hun. It’s all because of Fluffy, people always pack up here when they announce they are going to show up somewhere to play”

“Well it does not hurt that this is where they got their start.” she points it out to her friend winking. “Any tips for me? You are friends with them.”

“Sorry kiddo, not tonight. I have not talked to the guys today. But at least you know it’s not here, but we have some cool kids today, I think you’ll enjoy them.”

“Well if you booked them there must be something good about them.” Just as she said that she turns to face the stage and she sees a gorgeous redhead pushing an amplifier with a guitar case on top of it onto the stage, she had a serious expression on her face in concentration of the task at hand and that alone enticed Waverly. Her hair was chin length and a bit tousled in a devil may care way that she new took at least 20 minutes in front of the mirror to accomplish, that made her smile.

She kept watching her as she connected the cables for the amp and proceeded to open the guitar case and remove a bass guitar from it and start to connect the instrument to all the sound system, two guys entered the stage behind her and started on a similar routine as the girl and one of them was connecting a drum machine to one of the amplifiers, that made her giggle, they were the first band on for tonight. When she glanced at the girl again she had finished with her instrument, and placed it on top of a stand and was taking off her jacket, now that made Waverly’s jaw drop, she was wearing this cut off muscle shirt and waverly could see how nice and toned her arms were as well as part of her purple bra and creamy skin just below it. Waverly had never felt so attracted to someone just by the look of them, she was at a loss about the feeling. She was sure that she could not find this person any more attractive then she already did and then she looked at her friend and smiled, Waverly’s mouth went dry by the sight of it, she had a glorious smile framed by two perfect dimples and they started to play their set, she knew at this moment she was a goner, oh boy.

 

* * *

 

They were close to the end of their set and Nicole was doing her thing, she had this bored demeanor that she always used when playing, and it usually got her a lot of attention from the girls. To her surprise she found herself glancing every once in a while to this amazing looking girl that was around the middle of the dancefloor just listening to the music and enjoying herself, she noticed that the girl was looking appreciatively at her and it felt good, for the first time since she had broken up with her girlfriend she felt attracted to someone and not really thinking about her ex.

She was surprised to find that she was comparing this girl to Steph and more so that this new girl was wining. Stephanie was a beautiful girl, but the cosmetic tipe of beautiful, all makeup and hair salon and carefully planned outfits, that Nicole did appreciate but this new girl she was effortlessly beautiful, with her hazelnut wavy hair cascading down her back, flawless skin with minimal makeup on, she could see that her outfit was carefully planned but in a minimalistic way and based on confort, she liked that a lot.

She was feeling relaxed and was really enjoying the gig and smiling at Jeremy going crazy on the vocals trying his best and succeeding in seducing all the boys in the crowd, and then she saw her, Stephany, pushing her way to the front just a few feet away from the stage, deliberately making herself visible to Nicole with a big smile on her face and started to dance to the music.

Nicole was taken by surprise but did not falter on her playing, Jeremy and Thom seamed oblivious to her presence but she could not stop looking at her, she had hoped to run in to her tonight but she did not think that she would actually show up at the gig, and then this guy stepped right behind her, put his arm around her shoulder from and started dancing with her, she just turned her face slightly and smiled at him, Nicole felt sick.

* * *

 

 


	3. The Yugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally meet, sparks fly, Steph is still a bitch.

Chapter 3

**The Yugo**

  
  


Waverly was really enjoying the band, The Jerkoffs, it was such an ‘I don’t care what you think’ name it made her smile, thought she was sure it was the guys choosing the name, it had to be.

She just stood there in the same spot enjoying the music and the view. Yes, the view was quite alluring. She could not take her eyes off of the bass player, she tried but just could not do it. She felt a bump on her shoulder and looked to her side to see her sister smirking at her and drinking from a beer bottle.

“Enjoying this one eh Baby Girl.” It wasn’t a question, it felt more like a teasing accusation.

“Yeah. They are pretty good for a local band.” Waverly ignored her sister's provocation.

“I mean you are practically fucking her with your eyes there Waves” the second voice came from her other side, she found Chrissy there winking at Wyn.

“Shut up! Are you two just going to annoy me all night?” she heard more than saw that the band's set was finished and they were getting ready to leave the stage.

“I mean, go for it Waves. She’s pretty hot if you ask me and you’re single so...” Chrissy was always very much for Waverly to find some fun since she was always so quiet. “I saw she was checking you out too.”

“No she was not!” Waverly could not help but blush at that. “Anyway shut up she's coming by.”

Just as the band member was passing by, Wynonna pushed her right in to the girl knocking her out of balance making the girl grab on her waist to steady herself, the touch was like electricity running through her body.

“I’m sorry” she stammered “I didn’t mean to… she pushed me…” the redhead just smiled at her with a small ‘not a problem’ and walked to the bar leaving one red faced Waverly to glare at her sister and her best friend. “You guys are the worst! I can’t believe you just did that Wynonna, it’s so embarrassing.” 

“Cool it Waves, she didn’t seem like she minded. I would even bet she liked it, and you weren’t going to do anything about it so I gave you a little push to start things off” her sister told her taking another swig of her beer. “I’m gonna go find Doc we're relocating soon” Wynonna saw that Chrissy was already pressed to a guy close to the stage with her tongue down his throat. She looked seriously at her baby sister. “You call me if you need anything, you hear me.” Waverly just smiled and nodded positively at her sister. As Wynonna left she searched the club for a sight of red hair and found it at the bar, talking to Shorty and smiling.

“Hey Waves.” the fake sweet voice of Stephanie made Waverly close her eyes in dread and take a second before she turned around to face the other girl with a smile on her face.

“Hey Steph, you made it.” she had a blond guy standing so close to her they looked like siamese twins, he was tall and well dressed like one of those Abercrombie guys but with clothes on.

“So where is your other half?” she asked sarcastically “I bet she’s already drunk out of her mind” the girl smirked.

“We’re all here to have fun right Steph? I mean who's the Ken doll?” Waverly pointed out and made the other girl's smile falter just slightly, but Waverly noticed with a little pleasure.

“Well I see you’re alone again.” she came back venomously “I guess not everything comes that easy to Ward Earp’s daughter.” Waverly wished she could just slap that smirk out of her face. Stephanie always had a way of making Waverly feel worthless.

“No I’m not alone today” the lie came out of her mouth so quickly Waverly almost winced, now she had to keep this going “I’m actually on a date.”

“Ha! A date! With who?” how could one being be so mean was beyond Waverly, but now she was fuming for the other girl assuming that she was alone, it did not matter that she was right.

“Her.” Waverly said simply she looked around and she saw the red headed girl at the bar and she just pointed at her and smiled triumphantly at Stephanie, who just burst out into a laugh.

“Her! Yeah right.” she scoffed and that infuriated Waverly even more, that it was such an impossible concept to the mean girl, she could get a girl like that if she wanted to.

“Yes Steph, her, and I really should get back to her now so I’ll talk to you latter.” she just turned around and walked towards the bar, she could hear Stephanie laugh and say yeah ok Wave, and she knew she was watching her every move. Now she had no choice but to talk to this girl.

* * *

 

Nicole had reached the bar after they played and she was feeling really deflated, yes Stephanie was there but she was with some guy and clearly not interested in talking with her. Seeing her from the stage had even taken away how good she was feeling before that, all the attention she was getting from that pretty brunette before. She saw the owner of the club and went to talk to him.

“Hey Shorty” she greeted him with a smile, “thanks for having us again. It’s a good crowd today.”

“Hi Nicole, yes you can thank Fluffy for that. Can I get you a drink hun?”

“Just a water thanks.”

“Here you go, hope you don’t mind but I need to serve a few people” he said to her handling a water bottle. She just nonned in agreement.

“Nikky.” Jeremy was by her side in a flash. “Please try to have some fun!” he pleaded with his friend. “I saw you making eyes with that girl during the set!” he was smirking now.

“She’s here” she said simply.

Jeremy could only roll his eyes at that, he did not even need to ask who ‘she’ was “I thought you asked her not to come to any more gigs!”

“I did, but she’s here, it must mean something!”

“Nikky please I'm begging you! She’s just not worth it.”

“Uhm, hi sorry to interrupt” it was the pretty girl from the show, except she was not pretty, now that she was up close Nicole could see she was gorgeous, she could also see the green quality in her eyes, she briefly looked in Jeremy's direction who just mumbled a "not at all hunny" and turned back to a guy he was talking before. “But I was wondering if you could help me for a second” she asked sheepishly.

“Uhm sure?”

“Please, please just go with it ok.” she lightly tugged on Nicole’s jacket looked to someone out in the crowd smiled and pointed at the redhead, she looked back to Nicole with pleading eyes “just go with it, please” with that she leaned forward and kissed Nicole it was soft, SO soft, she did not know how to react, so she just decided to enjoy, this girl was making her see stars and she just reached her hand up to her waist, when she was about to really get into the kiss they were interrupted.

“Nic!” That was definitely Steph’s voice, she leaned back from the kiss a bit dazed and looked in the direction the voice came from. “Waves you two know each other?” she asked incredulously still not believing the girl.

“Yes Steph” she could not help but roll her eyes, she was getting annoyed at the girl and she was really enjoying the kiss with the bass player.

“Where do you guys know each other from?” she was looking straight at ‘Nic’ now, who was just looking between the girls bobbing her mouth like a fish.

“Uhm, we have the same dentist” it came out as a squeal and Waverly was hating herself for the sound.

“Wait you know Steph?” the player asked her with a furrowed brow.

“Wait ‘Nic’? As in Nicole, Stephanie’s Nicole!? Oh dear Lord” This was Nicole, Stephanie’s ex girlfriend Nicole, the one that Waverly had a musical crush on. NO! This is NOT happening. She just huffed and started walking away, leaving Nicole to just stare at her retreating form still a bit confused and not knowing what exactly was happening.

Jeremy just turned around on his stool, grabbed Nicole by her jacket making her look at him and he just pushed her in the direction of the small girl. “Nikky just go” Nicole blinked at him gave one nod and then followed Waverly.

Waverly was rushing in the direction of the exit and bumped in to Chrissy. “Waves hold on where is the fire” she was slurring her words and wobbling on her feet, “were you just going to leave me?” she asked with a pout on her face.

“I just made out with Stephanie’s sloppy seconds Chriss!”

“Hey, wait a second” she heard “Waverly? Is that right?” Nicole had caught up to her “did I get that right?” she looked expectantly at Waverly, with a small smile, there was a girl she did not know leaning on the petite brunette.

“Yes Waverly, sorry. I have to go, I need to take my friend home.” she turned around half carrying Chrissy out.

“Wait I can help you!” she put the drunken girl’s other arm around her shoulder to help carry her “are you going to Purgatory?”

“Who said I was going to Purgatory?” even Waverly had no idea why she was acting so defensive, she was the one that just grabbed the girl and kissed her.

“Sorry I don’t mean to assume” Nicole looked at the ground a bit embarrassed, she instantly felt sorry for making the redhead feel that way.

“No I’m sorry, yes we're going to Purgatory”

“I can give you a ride.” She fully smiled now, dimples on full display, made Waverly’s knees weak. 

“Hey Nic,” not again Waverly thought, “where are you guys going?”

“Oh, uhm, we’re…”

“We’re leaving now Steph, ok.” Waverly had had enough of the queen bee for the night.

“Hey Nic can you give us a ride?” She asked and the brunette could not believe that this girl was asking her ex for a ride with the boy candy she was on a date with.

“Us? Is that you and that fellow there?” 

“Sorry Steph there is no room for you.”

“No Waves I was asking Nic here. And shouldn’t you be getting Drunky McGee here home?” The sarcasm was driving Waverly crazy and with the whole situation she was losing her cool.

“No Steph, like I said there is no room for you.” she answered before Nicole could “come on Nicole we need to go.”

“Right” Nicole did not want to be in the same space as her ex when shes with some random guy. 

They walked to the door and walked out of the club “I’m just there” She pointed at a tiny little yellow car, it looked like it belonged in a junkyard, but Waverly could see the character in it. 

They put Chrissy in the back seat and got in the car. “A Yugo huhm. Don’t see many of these around.” She had a Hard time believing that Nicole could even fit inside this car, she was so tall.

“Once you own one you see them everywhere” she replied and turned the key to start the car. It just turned but it did not start. She tried once again and it failed. “Sorry it needs a little time”

Loud tire sound and a beaming light came around the corner and stopped right in front of the car, Waverly recognized two of the guys inside and smiled. “ Friends of yours?”

“It’s not as ominous as it seams” Nicole scratched the back of her neck a bit embarrassed.

Two of the guys got out of the van and came towards them. “Car troubles?” he asked with a grin.

“Hi Thom. yes can you give us a jump please.”

“Hey Lady friend Jeremy would like to talk to you in the van if you please”

“Oh, uhm okay I guess.” She suspiciously gets out of the car and walks to the Van.

“We need to talk Niky!” Thom looked seriously at his friend “you need to give this girl a chance.”

“She knows Steph! I think I can get some answers here Thom!”

“Nikky DO NOT talk to this girl about Stephanie! That girl is the worst and I saw you kiss her, there was something there. Just go with her and find Fluffy.”

“We need to take her friend home.”

“We’ll do it!”

“What?”

“We’ll do it. We’ll take the drunk mess home you two go find fluffy and text us the location and we’ll meet you guys there.”

“Okay”

“Hello?” Waverly pokes her head inside the van.

“Hi! Come inside, put this on” This beautiful olive skinned boy raises his head from inside a trunk and shoved a bra in her hands.

“I’m sorry what? what are we doing?” she said while gettin in the van and closing the door behind her.

“We saw you and Nikky making out and we decided you are good for her. We hate her ex and you are going to save her, but first we need to get you out of that sports bra.” he went back in to the trunc and came back with another bra.

“I’m not wearing a sports bra!” Scoffed Waverly, she had no idea what was happening.

“Please, were all ladies here” he gave her a third bra and she decided to just go with it. 

Once she had changed in to it, paired with the V-neck shirt she was wearing her cleavage was looking way better. “Ok you can look now.” she told the boy and he uncovered his eyes.

“Oh yes! Much better than the uniboob!” he gave her a bright smile and she could not help but smile back even with the slight flush she could feel on her cheeks.

“Now you and Nikky go and find Fluffy”

“I cant i have to go take my friend home.”

“We’ll do it!”

“She’s hung up on Steph.” she pointed out.

“Look I can see you like her, and she needs someone nice after that dumpster fire of a girlfriend. Go get to know her and you’ll see Nikky is definitely worth the underwire!”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile, and she did like this girl, she had had a musical crush on her for months now and Steph clearly doesn’t deserve her.

“Ok Let’s do it” she said with a wink.

* * *

 


End file.
